


Lonely No More

by BurstEdge



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuo can't get Yukiko to notice him, and Kashiwagi can't find a man to lay with. Who would've thought that their own problems would lead to one unorothodox solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcdKoffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/gifts).



> I just... I just... I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

"This sucks," Kashiwagi muttered as she downed another cup of sake. "Why is it so hard to find a good man?"

She took the bottle and emptied it's contents in one fell gulp. She then left the pub, staggering due to the amount of alcohol she consumed to quell her loneliness. 

"Oh, will I ever find a man that's worthy of my time?"

As luck would have it, she bumped into someone. A boy with wild black hair and dark eyes fell to the ground as he bumped into her large rack. Kashiwagi leaned down and instantly recognized him.

"Hey... aren't you that kid everyone's been talking about?"

"Damn it, why can't the bitch notice me," the boy muttered.

"What was that?" Kashiwagi asked. "You're going to speak up."

"Yuki..."

"Yuki? Who's Yuki... wait, would you be refering to Yukiko Amagi?"

The boy nodded while looking towards the ground.

'So that little brat broke this kid's heart,' Kashiwagi thought. 

"Maybe I'm better off alone..."

Kashiwagi wrapped her arms around the boy and brought him to her bust.

"Don't worry, little one," she cooed seductively. "I'll make you forget all about that little bitch."

* * *

"OHHHHH! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! IT FEELS GOOD!"

As soon as she brought the boy to her house, she stripped him of all his clothes and took hers off as well. Pretty soon, the boy pushed Kashiwagi on all fours and started pounding her from behind.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god oh god..." the boy panted as he thrusted into Kashiwagi.

"I'm gonna cum!" Kashiwagi groaned.

The boy didn't say anything as he came in Kashiwagi. Soon afterwards, they laid on the floor.

"Hey, what was your name, kid?" she panted.

"It's.... Mitsuo."

Smiling, Kashiwagi put her arm around him. "Kid, I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful friendship? How the hell is this beautiful?


End file.
